SUPER MARIO RANDOMNESS II: Rise of The Randomness
by supermariogirl
Summary: Sequel to my first story, SUPER MARIO RANDOMNESS. Even more random than the first. Warning: If you don't like randomness, random references, singing, pranks, butter, cheese, or dividing by zero, then this story is not for you. Also, there is something at the end of the randomness, so if you read my stories, then it's important. Nothing much though. Anyways, have a cookie! (:D)


Lol hi. I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't be here. Anyways here's the story. Just so you know there's something important at the end of this.

Oh and one more thing...

Happy Pie Day!

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom until...

Mario: NARWHALS NARWHALS SWIMMING IN THE OCEAN!

Luigi: I baked you a pie!

Mario: Oh boy! What flavor?

Luigi: Pie flavor!

Daisy: HI I'M DAISY HI I'M DAISY HI I'M DAISY.

Peach: Eu tenho uma pedra de estimação chamado Cabeça Poopie!

Daisy: Lol what?

* * *

Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle...

Bowser: Got your nose!

Policemen: Watch out, he's got a nose! *tackle Bowser to the ground*

Ludwig: CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY CANDY! SWEETIE SWEETIE GIRLS LOVE! CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING CHEWING! CUTIE CUTIE SO CANDY LOVE! CANDY LOVE CANDY LOVE!

Wendy: I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie wo-oo-rld. Made of plastic, it's fantastic!

Lemmy, Roy, and Moron(LOL I wrote moron!): Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan!

Larry and Iggy: THROW THE CHEESE! *Throws cheese at everyone*

* * *

Up in space, Rosalina was reading to the Lumas up in space.

Luma: Tell us the duck story.

Rosalina: Okay. Well,

(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)  
A duck walked up to a lemonade stand  
And he said to the man, running the stand  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The man said,  
"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold  
And it's fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you  
glass?"  
The duck said,  
"I'll pass".

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum Bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said,  
"No, like I said yesterday  
We just sell lemonade OK?  
Why not give it a try?"  
The duck said,  
"Goodbye."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?  
The man said,  
Look, this is getting old.  
I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold.  
Why not give it a go?"  
The duck said,  
"How 'bout, no."

Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
The man said,  
"THAT'S IT!  
If you don't stay away, Duck,  
I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck.  
So don't get to close!"  
The duck said,  
"Adios."

Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day.  
(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
And he said to the man running the stand,  
"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
"What?"  
"Got any glue?"  
"No, why would I– oh!"  
And one more question for you;  
"Got any grapes?"  
(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.  
Then he started to smile.  
He started to laugh.  
He laughed for a while.  
He said,  
"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.  
I'll buy you some grapes  
So you won't have to ask anymore."  
So they walked to the store  
And the man bought some grapes.  
He gave one to the duck and the duck said,  
"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?  
It would make my day.  
Do you think this store...  
Do you think tis store...  
Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"

(Fading)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away  
(Waddle waddle)

Luma:(with tears in his eyes) That. Was. Beautiful!

* * *

Meanwhile at a haunted mansion...

King Boo: Do you like waffles?

Some Boos: Yeah we like waffles!

King Boo: Do you like pancakes?

Boos: Yeah we like pancakes!

King Boo: Do you like French toast?

Boos: Yeah we like French toast!

King Boo and Boos: Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

Waffles!

Waffles!

Waffles!

Yeah, do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

King Boo: Do you like waffles?

Some Boos: Yeah we like waffles!

King Boo: Do you like pancakes?

Boos: Yeah we like pancakes!

King Boo: Do you like French toast?

Boos: Yeah we like French toast!

King Boo and Boos: Do do do do can't wait to get a mouthful!

* * *

Meanwhile in Diamond City, two twin girls just got out of work for the day.

Kat: Hey, you know how Mona Pizza serves coffee now?

Ana: Yeah?

Kat: You know about how you can have them write your name on the cup and have them call you when it's done?

Ana: Yeah I know about that.

Kat: I just thought of a really awesome prank.

Ana: What is it?

Kat: *Whispers details to Ana's ear*

Ana: Ooh I like that, let's try it out.

The two twins went down to Mona Pizza. At the pizzeria, Mona and Ashley were having a conversation.

Mona: Wow, that must have been a mess.

Ashley: Yeah, I can't believe that one stick of butter would cause such a disaster.

Mona: Yeah, anyways, I have to get back to work.

Ashley: Alrighty then, I'm going to read some magazines over at the tables.

Mona: Okay.

Kat and Ana walk in. Ana sits down at a table while Kat goes up to order.

Mona: Welcome to Mona Pizza. May I take your order?

Kat: I would like a medium expresso.

Mona: Okay, would you like for me to write your name on the cup so I can call you when it's ready?

Kat: Sure, but can I write it?

Mona: Sure I guess.

Kat: Okay. *Writes something on the cup*

Mona: Okay, we will call you when it's ready.

Kat: Thanks.

Kat walks to Ana's table. After a few minutes, Mona comes back with the coffee.

Mona: Primrose Everdeen?

Ana puts a shocked look on her face. Ana stands up.

Kat: I volunteer as tribute!

Ana walks over to Mona, gets the coffee cup, hands her C5 (Coins are obviously the currency in the Mushroom Kingdom. I thought that there should be a symbol for coins, like the dollars here in the real world have $ as a symbol) and the twins leave the restaurant.

Ashley: Katniss, huh? That prank never gets old.

* * *

Meanwhile at Wario and Waluigi's place...

Wario: WHAT?! YOU DIVIDED BY ZERO?!

Waluigi: Sorry! I didn't mean to!

Wario: Well, it's too late for that! Now look what you did!

A black hold appears from nowhere. It grows larger and larger until it's the size of the entire planet. The black hole then sucks up the entire planet from existence.

That's what happens when you divide by zero.

* * *

Note From The Author: Yes I know this story is weird. I actually thought of this a while ago but never got the chance to finish it.

Just so you know, King Boo singing the Waffle Song is based off a very famous Flipnote on Hatena. Those who go on Hatena have probably seen one of the millions of spin-offs of it. And the whole Primrose Everdeen prank, I found it on the wonderful Interwebs. I'm actually in the middle of Catching Fire right now, and I might watch the Hunger Games movie either Friday or the weekend. No spoilers please. Also I do not own the Duck Song, obviously.

Also, I've decided that I'm going to put Peach and Daisy as Teens on a small break. The thing is, I can't think of what to put in the next few chapters. I already have another part thought of but I can't think of what to put in the next few chapters between last chapter and that part. If anyone has an idea they can tell me in the reviews. I'm not quitting though, I wouldn't quit. When the haitus is over, the next chappie will be posted the Friday of that week. So don't worry, I'm not giong to stop any time soon.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Have an awesome day. This is supermariogirl signing off!


End file.
